


Red

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Onew, past onkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taemin meets key's *oddly* attractive friend....





	

**Author's Note:**

> subjugate: someone who gives their blood and companionship to a vampire in exchange for temporary immortality (ie immortal as long as the vampire is using them)

“And so, Tiffany was like-” Key squints, and stares past Taemin, into the dimly lit park behind him, “Oh my god, is that _ Onew _ ?”   
“Who’s Onew?” Taemin asks, but doesn’t get a reply because Key immediately jumps up from the bench and races to the nearby fountain.

“Onew is that  _ you _ ?”

“Key!” a deep voice replies. Taemin turns to find Key in the arms of some really well dressed guy standing beneath a street lamp.

“Um, Key?” Taemin calls, a little worried and extremely confused.

“Oh, sorry,” Key straightens out his black hair anxiously, “Taemin, come over here.”

Taemin warily walks over to Key and whoever this Onew guy is, terrified that his friend has led him to some awful death in the middle of a park. As he approaches, he realizes that this guy is really attractive. Like  _ suspiciously _ attractive.

“Uh, hi,” Taemin offers his hand.

“Hello,” Onew slowly shakes his hand, smiling politely. His skin is as cold as the rings that decorate each of his fingers. 

“Taemin, this is Onew. Onew, this is Taemin,” Key recites, and Taemin can’t help but notice that he puts some kind of stress on Onew’s name, making it sound different and important.

“Nice to meet you,” Onew greets, his voice sounding just like honey.

Key immediately starts chatting about how he and Onew go “way back”, but Taemin’s more focused on Onew’s looks. He’s dressed in an all black suit, his trench coat billowing out behind him like a cape. His hair is very blonde and immaculately styled. He’s got almost as many piercings in his ears as Key does. Aside from his elegant clothing, there’s something off about him. Maybe it’s his commanding posture, or maybe it’s the way he seems to gaze at everything all at once. Taemin can’t for the life of him figure out why he suddenly feels even smaller than usual.

“-anyways, that’s how I became a subjugate.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Taemin snaps out of his observations, “ _ Subjugate? _ You’re a  _ subjugate? _ ”

“You weren’t paying attention,” Key scolds, “Not just a subjugate.  _ Onew’s _ subjugate.” He grins.

“But- but Minho is a werewolf? If you love vampires so much why would you...?”

“I don’t ‘love vampires so much’. That was a long time ago. I was a different person, Taem,” Key sighs, and immediately directs his attention to Onew, “Not, of course, that it wasn’t fun.”

“Who’s this Minho?” Onew asks. Taemin has to take a second to recover after every word Onew says. It’s really weird, and a little bit annoying.

“Minho is Key’s boyfriend,” Taemin replies.

“Boyfriend?” Onew raises an eyebrow, looking at Key with surprise.

“Yeah.” Taemin has never seen Key look so... bashful?

“Well, I guess you’re off the market then,” Onew openly looks Key up and down, before shifting to Taemin, “But how about your friend?”

“Oh!” Key instantly brightens and wraps an arm around Taemin tightly, “I’m sure he’d be a good candidate. He dances, so he’s in excellent shape, and his hair looks pretty short or long. And look at this face!” Key squeals and pokes Taemin’s cheeks.

“Yes, yes,” Onew nods, giving Taemin the same analytic look he gave Key, and smiles widely, displaying his knifelike teeth.

“What do you say?” Onew makes eye contact with Taemin for the first time. He suddenly loses all awareness of Key’s excited energy beside him and the nagging suspicion that he’s being auctioned off. All he can see is the red, red, red of Onew’s eyes, and he imagines what it would feel like to have needlepoint fangs inside his flesh, pouring red, red, red all over the place. He absolutely needs to touch Onew’s icy, pale skin again. Maybe, just maybe, if he says yes, Onew will let him feel his hands and he’ll split open Taemin’s skin and he’ll take him away to some very far place he has always wanted to go to visit.

“Sure,” Taemin answers, blinking as if he just woke up from a long dream.


End file.
